underground
by dokyungsoo
Summary: [EXO] luhan berusaha mempercayai kris. pairing: bff!kris/luhan.


tittle: underground

pairing: friendship!krishan hinted!krisyeol

word count: 1034

" kris " panggil luhan saat kris sedang merakit senapan laras panjangnya. kris tak menggubris dan tetap melanjutkan rakitannya.

" bukannya aku meragukan kemampuanmu. hanya saja aku minta padamu jangan sampai dia melemahkanmu dan membuat pekerjaan kita dalam bahaya " lanjut luhan serius. kris langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya.

" dia? "

" aku rasa aku tak perlu menyebutkan nama "

" maksudmu chanyeol? "

luhan hanya mengangkat bahu. kris meluruskan punggung dan menatap atasannya lekat. perbedaan tinggi badan mereka cukup jauh, dan kalau saja luhan bukan atasan kris, ia pasti menangis sekarang.

" percayalah padaku dia takkan membahayakan. dan percayalah padaku pekerjaan kita akan baik-baik saja " ucap kris sungguh-sungguh. luhan terdiam sejenak, menatap kris lekat.

" bukannya aku tak percaya padamu. hanya saja aku sudah pernah merasakan hal seperti... "

" aku tahu luhan. percayalah padaku aku sudah mengantisipasi hal itu " potong kris cepat sebelum luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya. luhan menelan ludahnya susah payah.

tentu saja kris sudah tahu perihal bossnya yang dulu kehilangan pacar, kim minseok, karena ia lalai dan musuh mengetahui kelemahannya. musuh menculik minseok dan menjadikan hal itu sebagai senjata, membuat luhan mengatakan hal yang tak seharusnya ia katakan. tapi semua pun percuma. minseok tetap dibunuh dan luhan hampir saja dibunuh kalau saja suho tidak mengirim pasukan untuk menolong. saat itu kris belum bergabung di pasukan inti spy jadi ia tidak mengerti benar. tapi menurut cerita suho sendiri, yang sekarang menjadi jajaran pimpinan perusahaan, karir luhan selamat dan ia tak jadi dipecat dari pekerjaannya. kris baru diangkat setelah luhan naik pangkat dari spy menjadi atasan. cerita kelam agen spy perusahaan mereka sangat panjang sehingga sangat sulit diingat oleh kris. ia hanya mengingat bagian luhan karena ia peduli pada boss kecilnya itu.

" aku tahu ini aneh tapi percayalah aku sudah melatihnya bela diri sekarang. tunggu saja hingga sebulan kedepan dia pasti bisa mengangkat pistol " lanjut kris dengan suara lebih lembut. mata luhan sontak melebar, menatap kris tak percaya.

" apa maksudmu... untuk apa kau melakukan hal itu kris? " tanya luhan hampir berteriak. kris malah tersenyum sambil melakukan sentuhan terakhir pada senapannya sebelum siap digunakan.

" _just in case i trapped in a same situation like you three years ago luhan _" jawab kris dengan bahasa inggris karena ia tahu luhan mengerti betul artinya. alis luhan bertaut bingung.

" kalau ia bisa berkelahi dan mengangkat senjata, aku rasa akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk menyelamatkannya dari musuh. hanya jaga-jaga saja luhan " sambung kris sambil mengangkat senapannya yang sekarang sudah siap pakai. luhan menyipitkan matanya.

" _you are totally insane_ "

" _yeah i know_ "

keduanya tertawa. sudah lama kris dan luhan tak tertawa bersama. walaupun jarak umur mereka hanya dua tahun, tapi karena luhan masuk ke perusahaan lebih dulu, caranya berbicara seperti orang umur 40-an walaupun ia baru saja berulangtahun yang ke 27.

" asal kau tahu saja. chanyeol malah bersemangat saat aku membongkar jati diriku "

luhan tertawa lagi. kali ini semua kerut di dahinya hilang dan ia lebih santai sekarang. ia memilih untuk percaya pada kris karena bagaimanapun keadaannya nanti, kris lebih tangguh dan kuat darinya jadi ia yakin kris bisa menyelamatkan chanyeol, kalau misalnya chanyeol dalam bahaya atau apa.

" aku sungguh tak mengerti bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa bertemu seseorang yang... unik seperti chanyeol "

" ceritanya panjang. satu hal penting yang kau harus tahu, ia mengerti pekerjaanku. ia mendukung, dan ia takkan berkhianat. ia tahu tentang kita. dan ia tidak menghakimi siapapun dari kita. jadi aku minta padamu, dengan sangat, berhenti bersikap dingin padanya. dia anak yang baik luhan "

luhan menatap kris sebentar sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang. kerasnya kehidupan underground membuatnya jarang menggunakan hati nurani. jarang sekali ia luluh dengan kata permohonan karena spy dilarang keras melibatkan emosi dalam pekerjaan. saking terbiasanya luhan sampai lupa bahwa kris adalah manusia biasa, bukan mesin pembunuh. dan ia masih cukup muda di usianya untuk jatuh cinta. luhan mengangguk lambat-lambat.

" akan kuusahakan. pastikan dia tetap tutup mulut karena kalau sampai khalayak tahu... "

kris mengangguk mantap. luhan tersenyum.

" kau harus bawa pacarmu itu kemari setelah ia bisa merakit hk mp5 "

" siapa yang disuruh merakit senapan mesin luhan? " sahut seseorang dari arah pintu masuk. luhan dan kris menoleh kebelakang. terlihat kai yang berjalan pelan kearah mereka dengan baju lengkap siap perang dan berbagai senjata api di sekujur tubuh. tak lupa senapan mesin kesayangannya.

" pacar kris yang baru " jawab luhan kalem.

" aku sudah bersamanya setahun lebih luhan "

" tapi aku mendengarnya baru-baru ini jadi sama saja "

kris memutar bola matanya. kai hanya tertawa.

" kenapa kris selalu bisa berbicara secara manusiawi kalau ada luhan di sekitarnya " sahut seseorang lagi ikut menimpali. kali ini tao dan sehun berjalan masuk kearah mereka. keduanya juga sama seperti kai, siap menjalankan misi selanjutnya. kris hanya mengangkat bahu.

" apa karena aku atasannya? "

" bukan itu alasannya. kau harus dengar bagaimana kris membentak jongdae minggu lalu " keluh tao. luhan tertawa. mengingat jongdae bukan hanya sekedar atasan tapi ia termasuk jajaran pimpinan bersama suho dan yixing. kris memang suka pilih kasih.

" para pimpinan tetap tidak suka dengan kenyataan bahwa mesin pembunuh utamanya memiliki kelemahan, kris. tapi aku percaya padamu " sahut sehun kali ini angkat bicara. kris menatap sehun lekat, kemudian tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk.

" baiklah nak. waktu kita sudah habis dan kalian harus segera berangkat. mobil sudah siap di depan beserta peta dan peralatan lainnya. waktu kalian 30 menit untuk menyelesaikan semua misi dan kembali kesini. pastikan jangan sampai gagal "

" tak pernah " bisik kai sambil menyeringai.

" hati-hati. dan sehun, setelah misi ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu "

" tebak siapa yang akan menyatakan cinta pada anak buahnya nanti malam " sorak tao sambil bersiul. kris hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan duluan, tidak ikut campur.

" kau hanya iri tao " sindir sehun sambil berjalan menyusul kris, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mendadak senang. ganti luhan yang memutar bola mata.

" tao, berhenti berulah atau aku culik baekhyun sekarang " tao mendelik dan langsung kabur menyusul sehun dan kris, takut pacar barunya diculik luhan.

" dan kai, tolong jangan buat aku menculik kyungsoo juga "

" aku tak mengatakan apapun boss "

" terserah "


End file.
